Evan Conlin
Evan Conlin is a 16-year-old son of Apollo. His roleplayer is ThatBloodyMuggle. Biography Evan was born on August 8, 1999 to Greek god, Apollo and Julianne Conlin, a college professor. His mother met Apollo at a concert. They moved fast and quickly fell in love. Only six months after they met, Julianne became pregnant with Evan. Apollo left her and Evan about 3 months after he was born. Julianne knew he had to go as she had found out he was a god, but she was still devastated anyway. She realized that she needed to take care of Evan, so she got a job as a college statistics professor. Because of her job, Evan grew up to be very intelligent just like his mother. He was always musically gifted and can play pretty much any instrument he can get his hands on, but his favorite is his guitar. Evan can be very shy, and has a habit of blushing and stuttering whenever he gets nervous. His fatal flaw is loyalty. He trusts a lot of people too easily which can easily backfire on him. Early Life Evan grew up in Ottawa, Canada with his mom. When he was about 4, his mom's boyfriend, Tom, moved in with them and became the father Evan never had. Evan never had many friends when he was younger. He was socially awkward and would get flustered every time someone would try to talk to him, especially girls. He got bullied a lot for his dyslexia and social awkwardness. He eventually started putting himself down because of the constant teasing that he got from his peers at school. The only place where he felt safe was at home. This made leaving his home to go to Camp Half-Blood extremely hard for him. After a near fatal encounter with a harpy when he was 13 (almost 14), his mom decided it was time to explain everything to him. Evan refused to go to camp at first. Later, he realized that by staying he was putting his mom, her boyfriend, and himself in danger and that he would for once in his life fit in at Camp Half-Blood. He still visits his old home in Ottawa whenever he gets the chance and at times, misses it dearly. Evan was quickly claimed by Apollo once he arrived at camp. It was no wonder he was a child of Apollo as he is an amazing singer, musician, artist, and writer. Although Evan is still a very quiet person, he is much happier at camp because he doesn't get teased anymore for being different. Appearance Evan is quite tall. He has brown hair and eyes and almost always has his guitar at his side. Evan's model is Shawn Mendes. :) Alliances • none yet Enemies • none yet Powers/Weapons/Abilities • Evan's main weapon is his bow and arrows • Evan is very strong • Evan is extremely intelligent • Evan can play any instrument • Evan is a very artsy person in general Gallery Shawn mendes thumbnail 0 1416418707.jpg 104756531.jpg shawn-mendes.jpg photo_(3).jpg tumblr_n5wc6rT14Z1tuubs0o1_500.jpg shawn_mendes1-4245.jpg tumblr_n1f1h6RIo41ruy2x7o1_500.gif tumblr_n32ph5vldd1sbbnmgo1_500.jpg shawn-mendes-something-big.jpg Shawn+Mendes+PNG.png shawn-mendes-birthday-1.jpg 3211200885_1_2_P94aigr0.jpg Category:Camper Category:Male Category:Child of Apollo Category:Canadian Category:Demigod Category:Loyalty Fatal Flaw Category:ThatBloodyMuggle Category:Sixteen Category:Brown hair Category:Brown eyes